


your hand in mine

by atypicalsnowman



Series: whatever souls are made of [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicalsnowman/pseuds/atypicalsnowman
Summary: After going through hell, exhaustion, and grief Tony and Stephen finally come together.This is the sex scene that 'faded to black' in my novel-length fic 'whatever souls are made of.'  If you're reading that fic, this starts right after Peter leaves the room.If you aren't reading that fic, this is 2k of incredible sap and fluff with a bit of smut.  Of the hand-holding, declarations of love variety.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: whatever souls are made of [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598629
Comments: 25
Kudos: 226





	your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a sex scene for the fic, so here it is! It's barely a sex scene. It's 90% the two of them looking into each other's eyes, but hey they've just been through hell. They deserve to have 'I love you so much' sex.
> 
> Also, this is unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

“Taxes?” Tony asked, opening the bedside table drawer.

“It was that or gripe about our various ailments. Discuss…ointment and heating pads.”

“That reminds me, do you need your heating pad?”

Stephen threw a pillow at Tony’s head.

“Oh, honey,” Tony said, grabbing hold of Stephen’s hips. “You’re making me want to do taxes with you all night long.”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me in triplicate.”

“Just triplicate?” Tony asked finally kissing him properly. His hands ran down Stephen’s sides again, fingers lightly tracing his hips. “Don’t think I didn’t see that little trick you did yesterday. How many of those clones can you make, and do they like me as much as you do?”

Stephen smiled into Tony’s next kiss. “Pervert. I knew that’s where your mind would go.”

Tony sat up and took off his shirt. “That’s not an answer.”

“The clones are not for nefarious purposes,” Stephen said, taking his shirt off as well.

“Got it. So there’s no chance I could say—I don't know—fuck you while also letting you sit on my face,” Tony asked, like it was nothing. “Can you feel everything your clones do?”

The image Tony described struck Stephen speechless for a moment before he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye.

“C-Cloak, excuse us, p-please,” he said, still thinking of how exactly he was going to turn Tony’s suggestion down.

The Cloak shook its collar, and came over to hug Stephen from behind. 

“I missed you, too," he said, running a hand over its collar, "but remember we talked about this before?”

“Why don’t you go hang out with Peter and Pancake, buddy?” Tony said.

“Flapjack, Tony.”

“That’s what I said. Look, I know how you’re feeling,” Tony said to the Cloak. “But I can absolutely promise you, I will not let anything bad happen while you’re apart from Stephen. I swear.”

The Cloak looked uncertain for a moment, and how Stephen could interpret fabric like it was body language was something to examine at another time, but eventually it relented. It hugged Stephen again and flew out the door.

Tony didn’t waste a second after that. He helped Stephen take off his sweatpants and underwear, then peppered his neck with kisses.

“It’s sweet how it dotes on you,” Tony muttered. Stephen wrapped his arms around his back spread his legs, letting Tony get closer. “But I think at some point we’re both going to have to get over having a voyeur in the room while we’re having sex.”

“I—” Stephen breathed before Tony lined up their cocks and _thrusted_.

Stephen closed his eyes and sighed.

“Shh,” Tony said, then sucked on Stephen’s earlobe. “Just relax.”

He obeyed, letting his legs fall open wider, before his eyes snapped open. “No, wait,” Stephen said, but his arms wrapped around Tony tighter. He was meant to be taking care of Tony, not the other way around. Tony who was tired, Tony who hadn’t slept in the past week, Tony who never gave up when Stephen had fallen into a pit of his own despair.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Tony asked.

Stephen shook his head. “Nothing. I just…want to take care of you right now.”

Tony lifted an eyebrow, but let Stephen manhandle him into laying onto the pillows. His cock was hard and just weeping at the tip. Stephen gave into the impulse and kissed it.

A hand brushed back his hair as Stephen sucked at the head, keeping his hands out of it for now, concentrating on what his mouth could do. If the sounds Tony was making counted for anything, he was doing well enough.

“Oh, Stephen,” Tony sighed, his hand tugging on Stephen’s hair with a gentle grip. His fingertips reached out lovingly, telling Stephen with just that simple touch how much he was loved.

As if he didn’t know.

Stephen was almost glad physical sensation wasn’t sent through the bond. It was possible his brain would fall out of his head. But he could feel Tony’s love for him, his adoration, and happiness with every breath he took.

A few minutes later, a thumb swept over his eye. He looked up through sweat-drenched hair and their eyes met.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Tony whispered. “I have no idea how I got so lucky.”

Stephen crawled up his body and wrapped himself around him, their bodies sticky with sweat. He fumbled around in the sheets for a moment before handing the tube of lubricant to Tony.

Tony smiled then kissed him again. The pressure of his fingers on Stephen’s sides was just a hair too heavy to be ticklish. Instead, Stephen felt adored as Tony tried to touch every piece of him. 

The cap of the tube flipped open, and Stephen felt a finger begin to trace his entrance. He pushed his face against Tony’s neck and let himself be selfish for a moment.

“You’re so tight,” Tony said, gently making little circles. “I know with your hands…”

“Hmm,” Stephen hummed.

“Do you never finger yourself? I mean, not everyone likes it, but you…”

Stephen kissed along Tony’s neck, trying to press down into Tony’s finger to hurry things along.

Tony nipped at his neck in warning.

Sighing, Stephen said. “Not since my accident, no. I could probably use a toy, but…”

“Didn’t feel right?”

“Something like that,” Stephen said. “Wasn’t for me.” He gasped when Tony finally slid his finger in slowly. 

It had only been the one time before, and years of nothing before that, so Stephen still felt so full with only one of Tony’s fingers. He slowly moved his hips up then down, meeting Tony’s thrusts.

“Do you want help with that?” Tony asked, slowly inserting another finger. “I mean, I’d love to say I’ll always be at hand, but sometimes you might want to take care of things yourself. I could always make something for you.”

Stephen laughed, sitting up straight now and riding Tony’s fingers. Trust Tony Stark to offer to make a sex toy for his bondmate during sex. He felt so full, like pleasure and love were wrapped around him and inside him.

“Baby, you’re shaking,” Tony said, then kissed him, wrapped his arms around him. He slid his tongue into his mouth just as he inserted a third finger. 

Stephen groaned and rode his fingers faster.

“That wasn’t a no,” Tony said.

“No,” Stephen said, eyeing the condoms on the sheets. “But thank you. And that’s enough.”

“Is it?” Tony asked, letting his fingers just brush against Stephen’s prostate. 

“Mmm,” Stephen groaned, letting his fall back a bit. “Yes.”

“You sure? Cause I can—”

Stephen leaned over, grabbed a condom, and threw it on Tony’s chest.

“Open it.”

“Well, then,” Tony said with a snug smile. “Sir will get what sir wants.”

“I’m sure you’ll have your fun, too,” Stephen said, watching Tony roll on the condom. 

Tony gripped Stephen’s hips, his hands holding him firmly as Stephen lined himself up and slowly sank onto Tony’s cock.

“Fuck!” Tony hissed, throwing his head back. His body was shaking, his hips making minute little movements as he kept himself from thrusting up, giving Stephen a chance to adjust.

Stephen took a deep breath, the feeling of being full overwhelming. He let his forehead rest against Tony’s as they breathed each other’s air, adjusting and catching their breath while joined together.

Tony’s hand came up to grip behind Stephen’s neck.

“You are so perfect for me,” he whispered.

Stephen smiled and said, “I know.” Then he lifted his hips and sank down again.

Tony barked out a laugh that quickly began a groan. Stephen wrapped his arms around his neck and moved his hips, letting Tony into his body in the most intimate way possible.

His kissed his neck, then his ear, loving every little moan, every sound that came out of Tony. His Tony, who had endured so much, and loved Stephen with every piece of himself.

“I’m the lucky one,” Stephen whispered. Tony thrust his hips up, meeting Stephen as they moved together. He groaned and let his head fall onto Tony’s shoulder as Tony sped up. “I love you.”

“Oh, Stephen,” Tony moaned, his hands running all along his back, his hair, his ass.

Battlefield spell or not, the bond hummed between them, a beautiful living thing that connected them, allowed their love to flow through them, a never-ending circle of joy. The hand that had settled on Stephen’s back took his hand and held it. Palm-to-palm, eyes meeting, mouths opened in pleasure and silly grins.

With one hand in Stephen’s, Tony wrapped another around his cock, thrusting up hard, Stephen coming with a shout.

Tony followed a moment later.

They sat there for a moment, Tony laying back on his pile of pillows, Stephen leaning over him. They were sticky with sweat, and needed to clean up, but Stephen wanted to enjoy this for just a bit longer.

He didn’t know when they would have this again.

“Hey,” Tony said, petting Stephen’s back. “Don’t. Not now. Just stay here with me, okay?”

Stephen obeyed and looked up. “That’s been my line.”

Crow’s feet highlighted his face when he smiles. “We can take turns.” He ran his hand through Stephen’s hair again and said, “We just have a little bit longer to ignore the world. Let’s make the most of it.”

“Okay,” Stephen said, and kissed him. 

They kissed lazily for a few moments, eventually cleaning up and falling onto their sides. Stephen wrapped himself around Tony, marveling at the warmth of the arms around him.

“Where do you want to get married?” Tony asked, breaking the silence.

“Hmm. I thought you said we were already married,” Stephen said. Tony had said he’d marry Stephen when magic had died, and Stephen knew he meant it. But with magic back…

“Yeah, but I’m a showman at heart. And I’m so proud of you. You’re this amazing, beautiful sorcerer. A great defender of the Earth. My own personal hero.”

Stephen stifled a breath, a tear slipping out of his eye. Tony heard it and turned toward him, wiping the tear before it could fall.

“I want to show you off. ‘Hey, look! Look who picked me!’ You can’t blame me, Doc. It’s your fault for being so pretty.”

Stephen laughed through his tears. He couldn’t recall ever crying this much during or after sex.

“We can get married anywhere you’d like.”

“Okay,” Tony said. “And I’ll get you the most beautiful ring—oh, hmm. Should I make you something else? An engagement earring? Engagement pendant? Ooh, the possibilities are endless…” 

“Just make sure it doesn’t clash with the Cloak, and we’re fine.” 

And even though they were bonded, permanently, irrevocably, the idea of being married warmed something in Stephen’s heart. Perhaps it was because of his Midwestern upbringing. Or maybe it was because a small part of him had always imagined himself being married. 

Or maybe it was because someone as impossible as Tony Stark wanted to stand up in front of the world and put a ring on it. Their bond wasn’t a love declaration, but being married was. 

Whatever the reason, Stephen’s heart sang.

“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Tony whispered, finger tracing under his heart where Stephen lived. “I’m going to make you so happy, baby. I promise. You’re going to be the happiest man that ever lived.”

“I’ll take it,” Stephen said. 

They kissed, lazily, with no agenda, hands running along their sides and necks, hearts beating in time. 

The little engine behind Stephen’s heart hummed.

“I’ll do anything to make you happy,” Tony whispered. “Anything.”

Stephen wondered about Tony’s relationships with people before. Always feeling like he wasn’t enough, like he needed to keep giving just to keep up. Like it was the only thing he was good for. 

“Be Tony Stark,” Stephen said. “I viewed fourteen million futures. I know everything about you. You are everything I’ve ever wanted.” 

_Disbelief_

_Joy_

_Wonder_

“Just live. Live and be Tony Stark, and it’ll be more than enough.”

His stomach took that moment to grumble and remind him of Peter waiting for them, and the Cloak probably hovering right outside.

“Well, that and pizza,” Stephen said.

Tony laughed. “Oh, well, of course pizza. That goes without saying. Anything else, my beautiful wizard?”

“Sorcerer. And plenty of ranch dressing.”

Tony laid back down into the pillows. “Friday? You heard the man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for indulging me. The next regular chapter will post next week!


End file.
